


to be young again

by mytsukkishine



Series: Baby, It's Cold Outside [16]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Date Night, Discord: Umino Hours, Headmaster Umino Iruka, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Prompt: Wintry Weather, Rokudaime Hatake Kakashi, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Umino Hours Winter Bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:41:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29020626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mytsukkishine/pseuds/mytsukkishine
Summary: The Rokudaime and the Headmaster sneaked out for a small date.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Series: Baby, It's Cold Outside [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2034916
Comments: 12
Kudos: 55
Collections: The Umino Hours Winter Bingo 2020





	to be young again

**Author's Note:**

> just a smol fic of adults sneaking in like teens maybeee
> 
> pls enjoy. no beta so watch out ehe  
> also i knoooo, random title pls forgiveee

“You sneaked out!” Iruka half-screams and half-whispers as he eyes his lover. The two of them are currently at the top of the Hokage Mountain on a snowy night- the glow from Konoha below and the moon above serving as some kind of light for the couple. 

They don't really do this anymore- sneaking out for a date on top of the Hokage mountain. With Kakashi being the Rokudaime and Iruka as the Academy headmaster, they don't really have much time for a date night. However, today is special. Today marks the day of their fifth wedding anniversary, and so Iruka thought, a small date at the spot where they used to go wouldn't be a bad idea. 

But, of course, Kakashi sneaked out. 

"Don't worry, I left a clone with Shikamaru." Kakashi grins, his mask already down as he moves closer to Iruka. The Rokudaime gently wraps his arms around his husband's waist, and pulls the brunet closer, "He won't notice it." 

"He will definitely notice it," Iruka answers with a sigh but soon melts in his husband's embrace. They stay like that in each other's arms, all warm and cozy, hearts brimming with love amidst the snow falling down on them. Soon enough, the two of them are now seated on the ground with Iruka holding up a small cake in front of them. 

"Happy anniversary, my husband." 

Kakashi grins and kisses Iruka on the lips. 

“You made this, my husband?” Kakashi asks and swoops some icing on his finger. Iruka watches excitedly as Kakashi’s expression changes from curious to impressed, and when the Rokudaime grins at him, Iruka knows the cake he spent hours making was a success. 

And as they enjoyed the rest of the night, eating and giggling like how they used to do during their young adult days- sneaking out in secret, and just being plainly in love- Iruka feels like he’s more in love with Kakashi than ever. 

With a few laughter, kisses, and snuggles under the cold night, Iruka ends up giggling madly as Shikamaru stares at Kakashi with a disappointed look. And after a long explanation, Shikamaru finally gives Kakashi the night off, and the two adults find themselves waving goodbye to the kind, young Nara. 

Kakashi beams, turning his head to look at Iruka. “So, since we’re alone now. Want to make out in the forest just like how we used to?

“Kakashi!” Iruka yelps as Kakashi slaps his ass playfully, the Rokudaime still adorning an innocent smile. 

“What do you say?” Kakashi leans in, “ _Sensei?”_ Amidst the snow falling harder, and the ground getting thicker, Iruka feels his face getting hotter by the second. It’s been so long since Kakashi called him _sensei_ , and admittedly, it sent a shiver down Iruka’s spine. 

He looks at his husband with a surprised expression, “It’s getting cold, don’t you think we should head inside?” Iruka laughs nervously but doesn’t push Kakashi’s hands circling around his waist- especially a sneaky hand that rested on top of his butt. 

“Oh, that won’t be a problem, _sensei_ ,” Kakashi smirks, dropping a chaste kiss on Iruka’s lips. “I can warm you up.” 

Iruka shakes his head, disbelief written on his face but the giggles he let out as Kakashi drags them in the wooden part of the mountain says otherwise.

**Author's Note:**

> i just love them so much, especially the rokudaime and headmaster era lfdjslkfj please we need more fics of them. 
> 
> thank you for reading!  
> i'm nervous cause I made this in just 5 hours ahhh


End file.
